pataponfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Patapon 3: ULTIMATE Edition
The Game Patapon 3:ULTIMATE Edition is an upgraded version of Patapon 3. It's new features are: *4 new Uberheroes (Oceanara,Torizalus,Krastung,Hatarezia) *Better gameplay and graphics *4 new modes (Bonedeth Mode,Archfiend(or Boss) Mode, Survival Mode and Challenge Mode. *Offline Dark Hero Mode *New items *Better and longer storyline *Bonus 2 is Depths of Jealousy and 3 new areas(Dark Hideout,Bonedeth Training Grounds and Ah-ooh Castle) *New DLC *Toripons brought back, and there are now Dekadeths and Torideths *New heroes called Distraught Heroes *Hatapon can now be leveled up See below for more info on these features. Modes Dark Hero Mode The new addition to this mode is that there is now an Obelisk which selects missions. It repeats the story using Dark Heroes. There are new missions such as "Escape from Execution" in which you control Ragewolf in a Dead Heat Versus Mode against Buzzcrave. In this offline mode, all Dark Hero Modes are changed to charge attacks(Ravenous Class Skills are changed.), and that they cannot change their equipment(Their weapons can be upgraded though, even Battachin and Great God Scythe). When you open your Herogate, their settings are changed to normal Dark Hero Mode. Also, the beats are changed: Pata - Bone Pon - Deth Don - Dark Chaka - Hero Bonedeth Mode This mode is very much like the gameplay from Patapon 2 and repeating storyline from Dark Hero Mode. The counterpart of the Hero Patapon is one of the 3 Bonedeth Lesser Generals(They're classes are Tatedeth,Yarideth and Yumideth). Bonedeth mode shares the beats from Dark Hero Mode. Archfiend Mode This is probably the most tricky mode. The beats are greatly changed. Pata - Char Pon - Ack Don - Ge Chaka - Att The only commands of this mode are Charge and Attack(which explains the beats). The PonChaka song is now CharGe song, and the PonPon song is now AttAck. First you must charge, and then attack(like the old bosses). when your health is at 20%, you go berserk, meaning you don't need to charge anymore. A major change in this mode is that you move using the Analog Stick after you charge attack(lasts for 1 measure(4 beats)). There are also Rare Bosses here, in which the respective Archfiend of the area possesses it to fight the Patapons. Survival Mode This is a mode that focuses only on survival.You do not need to move far away.Sukopon is on a tower on the center of your field. He spots Bonedeth waves coming. Your team faces direction in which where Sukopon spotted the wave. Be wary,however, as Sukopon's tower can be destroyed, so he can't spot waves to make you ready and you will only face the direction of the Bonedeths once you see them.There are final waves, which occur in certain times. In all Survival Maps, there are 10 final waves(except in Tomb of Tolerance, where there are 2) which are: 1st Part Wave 1: Tatedeth Army Wave 2: Yarideth Crusade Wave 3: Yumideth Assassins Wave 4: Devestating Legion 2nd Part Wave 1: Gluttonous Buzzcrave and the Kibadeth Crusade Wave 2: Slow-moving Slogturtle and the Guardideth Guardians Wave 3: Standoffish Sonarchy and the Megadeth Sound Engineers Wave 4: Miss-Covet Hiss and the Cannodeth Barragers Wave 5: Dark Hero Army Final Wave: The Final Stand-off of Ah-ooh Tomb of Tolerance Final Waves Wave 1: Arch Pandara Wave 2: The Other Vessel Challenge Mode As the name says, Challenge Mode is an array of challenges designed to challenge the Uberhero and your Patapons. The challenges are: *Invincible (Take no damage, but you have 95% shield evasion(both physical and magic)) *Escape the Guillotine (Escape from a long line of Guillotines in 3 minutes!) *Useless Fiends (Beat Arch Pandara in under 3 minutes) *Mission Impossible (Kill the Invincible Bonedeth(Is it Possible?)) *Ponteo at Lightning Speed (Defeat Buzzcrave in Dead Hear in a plain field without blue power-ups) *Cannonizer (Get past through Covet-hiss and his 25 cannons!) Bonus 2 New Feature The 2nd bonus still retains Depths of Jealousy, but there are 3 new areas: Dark Hideout, Bonedeth Training Grounds and Ah-ooh Castle) The missions are: Dark Hideout Wandering in Darkness (once) A New Hideout (once) They Retake It(free) Bonedeth Brigade and the Dark Hideout(free) Bonedeth Training Grounds All 7 Flash! (once) Race to Earthend (once) Missile Mayhem (once) Against Another (free) Lightning Speed (free) Destructive Missiles (free) Head-on of Darkness (multiplayer) Dead Heat of Darkness (multiplayer) Missile Battle of Darkness (multiplayer) Ah-ooh Castle Stop the Dynasty (Again!) (once) Restless Empire (free) Distraught Heroes Distraught Heroes are a new set of heroes. They are Uberheroes who cause havoc and destruction across the land. There are only 4 Distraught Heroes. They are: *The Sword Master (Unique Oohoroc with Jewel Sword Staff) *The Cannon Wielder (Unique Cannogabang with Arm Cannon and Energy Cell) *The Elemental Master (Unique Hatarezia with Elemental Orb) *The Nightmare RIder (Unique Pyokorider with Nightmare Sword and Nightmare Horse) They appear in rare quests, and when you defeat them all, a new area will appear: Cult of the Distraught Their Distraught Plan (once) Another Summoning (free)